


Tears of the Mother

by TheTurtleFromHell



Category: Castlevania: Lords of Shadow, 悪魔城ドラキュラ | Castlevania Series
Genre: Gen, nobody ever gives Marie enough credit, the Brotherhood of Light are kinda dicks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 14:50:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11602887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTurtleFromHell/pseuds/TheTurtleFromHell
Summary: What happened when the Brotherhood came for Trevor? How did Marie react to having her child stolen from her? And what happened before Gabriel set out on his quest?





	Tears of the Mother

Marie looked up as she heard the door open.

  
Cardinal Volpe walked in, two Brotherhood soldiers following close behind.

  
She tightened her embrace around her baby, who was not even a day old, holding him close to her chest.

  
"We've come for the child." Cardinal Volpe said, watching Marie look at the infant in her arms with sadness written on her face, "Don't make this harder than it needs to be."

  
Marie was struggling to hold back her tears, "Please... just leave him for one more day. Please, I beg of you."

  
She had thought that maybe if they saw how upset she was, how desperate she was, maybe they'd let him stay.

  
Instead, the Cardinal nodded at the soldiers.

  
She cried in anguish as one grabbed her, the other quickly moving to rip the baby from her arms.

  
"Don't take him from me! Please, let me come with you!" she screamed, violently struggling against the soldier holding her back.

  
The baby had started to cry due to the screaming and rough struggling, making Marie fight harder, maternal instinct taking over any rational thought she had left.

  
She started hitting the soldier that was holding her, screaming as tears ran down her face.

  
Cardinal Volpe held the door open for the soldier, watching him walk to the carriage with the infant screaming and crying. He looked back to Marie with a pitying look, "You knew this had to be done... you best forget about the child and take care of yourself."

  
The soldier didn't even look at Marie when he threw her to the ground, walking out with the Cardinal and leaving her behind a hysterical mess.

* * *

 

It had been weeks.

  
Marie hadn't heard from the Brotherhood since.

  
She often spent hours staring at the empty crib next to her bed, wondering what name they had given her child.

  
Perhaps an angelic name like his father. Micheal, perhaps?

  
Marie had went out to the well to fetch some water, when she saw a familiar figure walking over the horizon.

  
Could it be...?

  
"Gabriel!"

  
She dropped the bucket into the well, running to her beloved.

  
Then, she noticed something very odd. He was wearing a mask.

  
Suddenly, memory of the prophecy flooded back to her.

  
_"Guided by a demonic mask, he will kill you."_

  
Marie screamed, running back into the cottage and slamming the door shut, pressing a crate against it.

  
For a few moments, only the sound of her heavy breathing could be heard.

  
Then, something slammed against the door, over and over.

  
Marie backed against the wall, shaking in fear, crying. She huddled into a ball, hands gripping onto each side of her head.

  
A window shattered, and before she could look up Marie felt the hands of her husband grabbing her, leaving bruises where there had once been his gentle touch.

  
She stopped fighting as she was dragged into the woods.

  
Closing her eyes, Marie silently began to pray.

  
She prayed for the safety of her child that she hadn't even got to name.

  
She prayed for Gabriel's soul.

  
She prayed for her death to be quick.

  
Gabriel had bought her to a man that she had never seen before.

  
"Your orders, Master Zobek?"

  
"Execute her."

  
Taking a deep breath, Marie tried to stand proud as her hands were tied behind her back.

  
She looked at her husband one last time before she was forced to kneel.

  
Silently, she looked away, unable to look at that hideous mask where her husband's beautiful face had once been.

  
This was her fate, and in her last moments, she put her trust completely in God's plan.

  
The last thing she heard was the whistle of an ax going through the air.

* * *

 

"I baptize thee, Trevor Belmont in the name of the name of the Father, the Son, and the Holy Spirit. Amen."

  
The newly named baby squirmed a bit as the chill of the holy water was poured over his head, a few whimpers coming form him.

  
Pan took the baby from the priest, wrapping him up in a white blanket. He placed the Mirror of Fate back onto the child's neck as it watched him with big blue eyes.

  
The clerics behind him chattered happily among themselves, talking about how glad they were the child survived the first few weeks of life, and how this clearly meant the child would grow into the prophesied warrior that would defeat his father and vanquish darkness.

  
The happy mood was quickly ruined when Gabriel ran in, covered with blood, screaming about how someone had murdered his wife, how he needed help to track down the one who took her from this Earth and slay them.

  
He was only a few feet away from his own son, who had started to cry due to the commotion.

  
A cleric took him aside, taking him outside.

  
Gabriel gathered a shaky breath and wiped the tears from his eyes, "I apologize for interrupting the baptism, forgive me..."

  
"You are forgiven, Gabriel. I can understand that this is very urgent. Go and gather yourself, and pray for Marie's soul. We will talk in the morning about what to do."

  
"Thank you... I should go an apologize to the parents, shouldn't I?"

  
"No, no, that won't be necessary."

  
Gabriel looked at the cleric, confused, "But, I interrupted the Baptism. I'm sure they had been looking forward to this for weeks."

  
"There are no parents to apologize to."

  
Gabriel stared at the cleric in confusion once more, before seemingly understanding and nodding sadly, "The poor child... I'll say a prayer for him, but I'm sure it's for the best. After all, God has His plans. We can only have faith in them, right?"

**Author's Note:**

> Marie has gone through so much and I just kinda felt like no one ever gives her enough credit for the stuff the Brotherhood put her through. I honestly wasn't sure whether or not to include the Baptism scene, but hey, why not?


End file.
